Talk:Houseboy Who Cried Wolf/@comment-30564209-20171002014508/@comment-24593235-20171002020702
Yeah, the Littles were never meant to be the main mystery of the season, just an extra side story because we knew Joe couldn't be as busy with the Silvia mystery as he was the Jose mystery. Jose was a murder mystery where every character was a suspect, but with Silvia it's more of a "who the fuck is she" and "what the fuck is she up to" sort of story. Maybe we could've focused on her (or Joanna) more than we did, but we knew that, ultimately, those alone wouldn't be enough to fill the season. Another point to be made with the Littles is that they're more of a joke. Joe thought it could be this big thing, but it turned out to be an irrelevant story with a murder victim no one gives a damn about. I think we both regret not at least giving him a name lol, but we just wanted to do a little story involving the BLM movement and the KKK. Season 2 is very political like that. However, this is not it for Rochelle as she does have history with Lily and Silvia which we'll be unveiled in the finale; her character wasn't just for nothing, so hopefully you'll find more satisfaction in that once reading the finale. Also, Manny was created for the sole purpose of having a white cop shoot and kill and unarmed black man. Like, yeah. Hi. As for Val, she was a mess this season yeah, but you know from seeing her pic that she's pregnant and does continue into Season 3. Give her a chance, really, because I think her story does get better. Her raping Ben to get pregnant makes perfect sense. She knows he lost a daughter, something he never got over, and now she's giving him a second chance at being a father... except she's the mother and it's the result of him being raped and she'll be able to milk him for child support and alla that, so her longterm plan will be to bleed him dry of all his money to pay for this baby they're having and she'll obvs be making his life a living hell during it. Glad you're here for Ali and Liz, and yeah they actually were planned very early on, before the Ali and Jennifer story, at least. Ben and Ali was never gonna be a thing ever at all in a million years ew. But yeah, hope you like Ali and Liz; irl Ben grew to. You also liked Rena, which is nice, and yeah Renary is a thing in this show too. Eli and Kathryn share more scenes in the future, so stay tuned. We made Kathryn leave the Kappelletti family for a reason. Selena would never marry Juan. I like our riot. Manny isn't in the finale because we're mean. Silvia is Joe's mother, surprise! Hope ya like the finale, think it was my favorite ep at the time it aired. Thanks for reading and reviewing yah.